Ragazza Town
'''Ragazza Town '''is a Non-Combat stage that serves as a general hub for collectibles and extra information. It is described as the town of monstersThe Beginning Cutscene - "RAGAZZA, THE PEACEFUL SLEEPY TOWN OF MONSTERS...", as almost all of its inhabitants are monsters (the only exception being The Professor). The town has many different monsters that provide minor dialogue. Pre-Police Station This is the area where you spawn in when you enter the level. It has two houses and three NPCs. Above the second house with the red roof and green walls there is a Notebook which you can only collect after obtaining the Harpy Jump Upgrade. The first NPC you meet is the Doppelganger, who gives you a brief run-down of the town. She is followed by the Fast Travel Harpy, who will take you to the opposite side of town if you talk to her, so that you don't need to walk threw all of Ragazza Town. Lastly is the Star, who does not offer anything but will joke about how they used to be the "Star" of the town. The Police Station The Police Station is located to the left of the town and is the second screen once you enter the town. Inside of the police station, you will find Bernadette, her desk, and four cells. These cells will be filled with the various different bosses you defeat as you progress through the game, allowing you to talk to each of them after the level. Bernadette will also have unique dialogue to match the Pirates you just defeated. Inspecting Bernadettes Desk will give you this dialogue. However, you can find her Key threw the Trading Up side-quest. With No Pirates If you go to the police station before beating any stages other than the tutorial stage, all of the jail cells will be empty, and Bernadette will comment on how Serpantina escaped. Cafe Immediately after the Police Station is the Maid Cafe, run by the Spider Maid. Talking to her will give you the Maid Outfit, which you can wear by choosing it in the pause menu. After her is the Dapper Ghost, who will comment about a story of a distant island. Above the cafe is Nyazione the cat surrounded by books, who holds all of the Notebooks you have collected in the levels for you to read. Treasury After the Cafe is the Treasury, containing a giant pit that will fill up as you obtain gold from levels. It is home to two NPCs, Minnie Max who will tell you various statistics about your current save file, and the Golden Skeleton, who will ask you to collect more gems throughout the levels. Minnie Max's Statistics Talking to Minnie Max will tell you various different statistics about your save file and Chelshia, these being: * Name * Species * Age * Treasure Collected * Enemies Defeated * Levels Completed * Times Defeated * Food Eaten * Fairies Rescued * Gourmet Gals Found * Achievements Unlocked Post-Treasury When you leave the treasury there is a small section with two houses, a well, and a small piece of wall. Lying down on the small piece of wall is the Green Haired Girl, who gives you a tip about leaving levels in the middle of them. Sitting next to, but not on, the well is the Computer Catgirl, who will talk about The Fairy Queen and the Fairy Domain. Sitting on the well is the Well Ghost, who will give you extensive information on Ragazza Towns history. Store Entrance Just before either of the stores is a small area intersecting between the surface and the underground, containing several posters and the Purple Bat NPC. There isn't much here, but if you can get above the right side of this area, you will gain access to a hidden area with a Fairy. Gift Shop To the left of the Store Entrance is a gift shop run by Mouthface, containing several dolls and posters. If you punch the wall to the left it will reveal a hidden area with a Fairy. This area is also the start and end of the Trading Up side-quest. Restaurant & Sword Shop To the right of the Store Entrance is a Restaurant run by Gourmet Gal, who is currently absent so instead there is just the Cashier. Sitting at the Restaurant is the Red Bird, who will give you a tip on the Trading Up side-quest. Above the Restaurant is a sword shop run by the Sword Saleswoman, with Muffey looking at all of the swords. Post-Restaurant After the Restaurant is a fairly large citizen area. The first "NPC" you meet is the girl in the bathroom, who has supposedly been in there for months. After her is Captain Punch, who will comment about how they could beat the pirates if he was still in their prime. After him and the blank area with a "For Sale" sign is the Pie Ghost, who will give you tips depending on the day, as well as a unique type of pie. After her is the Fast Travel Harpy again, who will take you back to the start of the town. Trivia *The word "Ragazza" means "girl" in Italy, this is a reference of the fact that most of the people that you see in Morgana Island are monster girls. Gallery RagazzaIntroCutscene.jpg|Ragazza as seen in the new game cutscene. References Category:Locations Category:Non-Combat Levels